


Spamano Secret Valentine Pinchhit

by Vodka112



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Spamano Secret Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: Romano has a surprise for Spain, but Spain just came back from a drinking party against Portugal.





	Spamano Secret Valentine Pinchhit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noharm-intrying](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noharm-intrying).



> Hi Anya! This is your gift! Sorry for the lateness and i hope you enjoy~ I dearly hope it gives you the _Awww!_ you were looking for.

Romano gasped as he entered the toasty living room. He shook snow from his hair and shoulders, taking care not to jostle the box tucked under his arm.

"Spain!" he called out. He proceeded to toe his boots off and tug at his gloves with his teeth. He let the pieces of clothing get strewn behind him like a trail of breadcrumbs. "Spain!" he shouted harder. "Are you ignoring me now, you bastard?!"

He lost his coat, coming into the kitchen. "SPAIN?!"

Still, there was no response. He was about to call lost-and-found when he noticed a note stuck on the refrigerator door. A tomato magnet held it in place.

He read the note aloud. " _At work party with Portucale, Aragon and Catalonia. Don't wait up._ " The note was signed with Spain's human name followed by an incredulous amounts of hearts.

Romano snorted, his shoulders going tense. He crumpled the note into a ball. Then he stomped to the kitchen table and slammed his gift down, hearing the soft insides splatter against the cover.

He'd spent so long on making this perfect gift but right this moment, he didn't give a shit. He glumly sat down, crossed his arms and scowled darkly at the table, intent on waiting for the man to come home.

 

* * *

 

Romano's knee was bouncing steadily, his socked heel's muffled bouncing against the tiled floor driving him insane. He shook his arm out before checking his watch. It was definitely past Ass o'clock the bastard should've been home.

The front door opened and Romano straightened up. He wanted to count the seconds it took for Spain to come into the kitchen but he wasn't even past two when he heard a yelp and a loud crash. He whipped his head towards the door, wondering what the noise was about.

"Spain?" Romano called out from behind the kitchen door. He found the courage to investigate but not enough to come into the living room. He cracked the door open and peeked in.

Spain was sprawled face down on the carpet. His feet was caught on one of Romano's boots. "Hey, Romano. Did I wake you up? Sorry." He slurred his words and when he tried to stand up, he swayed.

Romano glared at him. "Work party, huh? How'd you get so smashed?"

Spain giggled a second later, as if he remembered something funny. "Portucale was there, silly. Had to show him up somehow. Whoops!" He kept trying to lean down and touch the ground.

Romano came to his side and grabbed his arm. "Did you win?"

Spain struggle weakly in his arms. "Wait, Romano... your stuff... it's everywhere."

"Forget about those. Did you wipe the competition?"

"Huh?" Spain slowly blinked into the distance. "I think I did. Someone had to carry him out of there. That means I won! Hah!"

Romano growled under his breath and slowly carted the man to the couch. He dumped the still giggling man, who gave a tiny _whee!_ when Romano grabbed his feet to lay him down sideways. He grabbed the man's shoes and yanked it off. Then he grabbed his socks and took those off too.

"Stay here. I'll get you some water," Romano said. Spain tried to stand up and follow, but Romano used two fingers on his forehead to push him down.

When he came back, Spain was already dozing, his breath coming out in slow huffs. Romano set down the glass of water on the coffee table, got the throw blanket out and tucked Spain in before going back to the kitchen for some pain killers.

While walking out to the living room, he noticed his gift sitting innocently on the table. The box leaned heavily on one side and a gray spot growing on the white cardboard. The side of his lips twitched and he reached for the grocery pad and a pen. He put the note on the box, using the tomato magnet to weight it down.

He left the painkillers next to the glass of water before gathering his things. He dimmed the lights and straightened out Spain's shoes and socks. He yanked at the throw blanket, making sure Spain's feet were covered. Once everything was in place, he stopped by the door to look at the sleeping man on the couch.

Romano grinned to himself, feeling pride suffuse his being, before going out the front door.

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining brightly when Romano's phone rang.

"This better be good or, I swear on Mother Mary and Baby Jesus, I will cut your balls off."

_"Good morning to you too, Romano! I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night! The regional meeting had gone on like it usually did and I was really gone."_

"Oh, Spain." Veneziano grumbled in his sleep as Romano got out of bed and flung his blankets on his younger brother. He scratched his tummy, ignored his jeans from the night before and leaned into the closet to grab a fresh one. "You don't sound like you have a hangover."

_"Yeah,"_ Spain's voice trailed off in a nervous laugh. _"It's all because of your gift!"_

"The painkillers? Yeah, right." Romano grabbed two shirts from the closet and faced the mirror to see which matched his pants. He spied Veneziano rolling over, spread-eagled in the middle of the bed.

"All mine," Veneziano giggled. Romano snorted and reached a foot over to nudge the younger man on the butt.

_"Oh, God. This reminds me of the time you used to fake bake literal mud pies. You never tried to make Belgium eat it but she never told me and I got to actually taste that stuff. This is so much better though."_

"Oh," Romano replied, scratching his cheek. He could feel blood flowing to his face. He hastily put the better shirt on before continuing. "Yeah. It was, you know... for Valentine's..."

_"I'm sorry, Romano. The connection broke a bit there. What did you say?"_

"You can read it in the note, you ass hat."

_"Aw. But I'd love to hear you say it."_

Veneziano was chanting _'do it, do it'_ on the background. Romano yanked his ankle and Veneciano's chanting ended with a loud yelp.

"Damn you," Romano grumbled into the phone, hastening for the bathroom, where he could lock himself in and get some peace and quiet. "I-I don't need to say it! Besides, you missed it! I was waiting for you all night!" he hissed back.

_"I know. I'm sorry,"_ Spain offered, his voice laced with sorrow.

Ugh, Romano wasn't going to fall for this, he _wasn't_.

_"But can you indulge me? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"_

Romano scowled at the bathroom tiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day... you bastard."

Spain laughed. It sounded like bells high above in a steeple.

_"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Romano!"_


End file.
